Neville... and Vampires
by The-Oddish
Summary: Two short stories, using Pokémon characters. One is very... odd, the other is about vampires. Enjoy!
1. Neville

This fanfiction was originally a short play written and performed, both mainly by Daisy, in one drama lesson. Therefore, I have to give credit to Daisy for her wonderful plot, of which she has given me permission to use, word-for-word, apart from the names. The characters names have been changed. And also the genders in various parts. I have to thank Mrs Badger, our teacher, for her part of giving us the concepts to write this in. Also, there is no one by the name of Kayley; I just needed a NAME to put in to fill a line. Oh, and Butch's part doesn't suit him; I just needed someone to fill that part. Ash's first line makes little sense either; but that was how it was first written for an airhead female and that's how it'll stay.  
  
And though it makes no sense now to call it this, I give you…  
  
1 'Neville', a Play Based Around The Concepts Secrecy And Anger  
  
BROCK: Wanna come to the disco with us on Saturday?  
  
JAMES: Uh, well…  
  
TRACEY: Oh come on, I'll introduce you to Kayley.  
  
BUTCH: It won't be as much fun without you.  
  
JAMES: Well, all right.  
  
ASH: Great. What are you gonna wear?  
  
At the party…  
  
BROCK, TRACEY, BUTCH and ASH: (drunkenly) Woah… hey baby… oh ah…  
  
JAMES: Excuse me.  
  
BUTCH: Hey! Where you going?  
  
JAMES: The bog.  
  
BROCK: Uh, that's the women's toilets…  
  
JAMES: I know.  
  
TRACEY: OH MY GOD! He's a SHE! (pulls off wig)  
  
BUTCH: A he-she!  
  
ASH: What's that?  
  
BROCK: Never mind. Why the hell didn't you tell us?  
  
JAMES: Uh…  
  
ASH: What's a he-she?  
  
TRACEY: I can't believe it!  
  
BUTCH: She knows our deepest secrets!  
  
BROCK: No she doesn't, not mine…  
  
TRACEY: (to Brock) I knew it! You're gay!  
  
BROCK: No!  
  
ASH: What's gay? Gay? Gay like happy?  
  
BUTCH: Forget it Ash. (to James) Who are you?  
  
JAMES: Dotty, nineteen years old and… desperate?  
  
TRACEY, BROCK, and BUTCH: Ugh! (walk off)  
  
ASH: What the hell is going on? Hey, guys! Come back! I like him! (to Dotty) Why don't they like you?  
  
DOTTY: Never mind… (both walk off)  
  
So, what did ya think? Demented, I know. Now for the real version…  
  
In which James is actually Sarah's real (ex)boyfriend.  
  
Daisy, our writer (yes, she wrote that part for herself): Dotty/Neville (played by James in the Poké-version)  
  
Me, uh, just me: Glynis (Brock)  
  
Sarah Hendy (ugh): Sylvia (NOT Slyvia) (Tracey)  
  
Michelle: Misha (Butch)  
  
Kerry: Kez (Ash)  
  
GLYNIS: Wanna come to the disco on Saturday?  
  
DOTTY: Uh, well…  
  
SYLVIA: Come on, I'll introduce you to James.  
  
MISHA: It won't be as much fun without you.  
  
DOTTY: Well, all right.  
  
KEZ: Great. What are you gonna wear?  
  
At the party…  
  
GYLNIS, SYLVIA, MISHA and KEZ: (drunkenly) Woah… Hey baby… oh ah…  
  
DOTTY: Excuse me.  
  
MISHA: Hey! Where you going?  
  
DOTTY: The bog.  
  
GLYNIS: Uh, that's the men's toilets…  
  
DOTTY: I know.  
  
SYLVIA: OH MY GOD! She's a HE! (pulls off wig)  
  
Misha: A he-she!  
  
KEZ: What's that?  
  
GLYNIS: Never mind. Why the hell didn't you tell us?  
  
DOTTY: Uh…  
  
KEZ: What's a he-she?  
  
SYLVIA: I can't believe it!  
  
MISHA: He knows our deepest secrets!  
  
GLYNIS: No he doesn't, not mine.  
  
SYLVIA: (to Glynis) I knew it! You're gay!  
  
GLYNIS: No!  
  
KEZ: What's gay? Gay? Gay like happy?  
  
MISHA: Forget it Kez. (to Dotty) Who are you?  
  
DOTTY: Neville, nineteen years old and… desperate?  
  
SYLVIA, MISHA, and GLYNIS: Ugh! (walk off)  
  
KEZ: What the hell is going on? Hey, guys! Come back! I like her! (to Neville) Why don't they like you?  
  
NEVILLE: Never mind… (both walk off) 


	2. Vampires

Our last brilliant Drama play, Neville, I turned into a Pokémon fic, with... I don't know how much success there wasn't a review button at the time (do you need more than one chapter for that???). But I did that. Daisy wrote another play, a vampire one. So, I thought, hey, why shouldn't Ash-tachi perform it???  
  
So they did.  
  
(Pokémon is NOT mine; it belongs to some Japanese bloke and Nintendo. Daisy wrote this story; I'm just Pokémonizing it.)  
  
NB: The actual words of the play are in italics.  
  
The Tale Of One Vampire, His Non Gender Specific Servant Called Igor And A Fellow Name Jim  
  
El Vampiro Papodopelous the 43^rd (a) played originally by Daisy Langmaid now played by Brock Harrison.  
  
Jim Vulmer (b) played originally by Sarah Gaywood, that is I, who is writing now, now played by Ash Ketchum.  
  
Igor or Igorina (c) played originally by Sarah Hendy now played by James Morgan.  
  
A (El Vampiro Papodopelous the 43^rd; Brock): **creepily** Welcome, my dear.  
  
B (Jim Vulmer; Ash): Huh? **fumbles around looking for a script** Oh... **in a monotone** Where am I?  
  
Sarah: **hisses** With feeling, Ash!  
  
B: Where am I?  
  
Sarah: That'll have to do.  
  
A: Please, sit down my dear.  
  
B: Wa? Um... I don't want to. I want to go home and I want to--oh, the script stopped back there, uh, what happened to Pikachu? I mean, Fluffy? Hey, who's Fluffy?  
  
Sarah: Ash, stick to the script!!!  
  
A: Can you be quiet, my dear? I have a migraine, too much sunlight...  
  
B: Oh, do you? Don't you like sunlight? Is that why you always have your eyes closed???  
  
Sarah: Stick to the bloomin' script!!!  
  
B: Well, can I go home now, please?  
  
A: I need you here; it's not time yet.   
  
B: W-w-w-well you can't keep me here! I-I-I-I-I is going now!  
  
Sarah: I is?  
  
B: You said follow the script! I can't help it if Daisy's grammar sucks!  
  
Sarah: **sigh**  
  
A: Where are we? Oh. I don't think so. Igor?  
  
C (Igor or Igorina; James): Yeath Marther?  
  
A: Fetch me a bowl!!!  
  
C: Again Marther? **sighs** very well Marther. Here you are Marther.   
  
A: Now hold out your arm, my dear.   
  
C: Why Marther?  
  
A: Not you, oh stupid but loyal one! Him!  
  
C: Sorry Master.   
  
A: -**getting agitated** You dropped the accent! You're supposed to be a greasy, cobwebbed, flea-ridden slime ball! You're not supposed to come dressed up in your best tailcoat and lay out lace napkins and finger bowls at the dining table! I don't even use the dining table! I'm a vampire for heaven's sakes! Oops.   
  
B: WA? What's he gonna do to me? Help! Aarggh!  
  
C: Not much, just su--  
  
A: That's my line! You're trying to ruin the whole thing! It's not fair! It's supposed to have ambience!  
  
C: **sarcastically** Sorry, MAARRRTHHTTTEEERRRR.  
  
A: Now, you're supposed to ask me the question. And act terrified!  
  
B: I'll just go now...  
  
A: OH NO YOU DON'T. Sit still and hold out your arm.   
  
B: Okay, how about this: w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what a-rr-e y-y-y-you g-g-g-g-going t-to d-d-d-d-do t-t-o m-m-me?  
  
A: That's better. Now this is the bit where I tell you that I am going to cut you open and eat your insides, but there's no time now. You can go, but make an appointment with Igor on the way out. **exits**  
  
C: So, how does next Wednesday at midnight sound?  
  
B: Great, your place or mine. Better make it yours, I live kind of far out.   
  
C: Oh, transport's no problem. Just give the bats an airing... **exit together**  
  
Misty: **chucking an old can at them** Rubbish!!! 


End file.
